The Fate of Nico di Angelo: a Promise Kept with a Final Breath
by ladymarvel87
Summary: one shot. Warning this is sad and sweet. Read at your own risk! please remember to review, because those make me a happy author!


_**This is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter in my predictions for the Blood of Olympus. This chapter is about my favorite character Nico. I am very scared for his fate and this is what I picture happening because rick is a troll and love to destroy my feelings.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Nico. Rick Riordan does. **_

**Chapter 2**

**The Fate of Nico di Angelo**

Nico was mortified. He couldn't believe he had let Jason find out his secret. Jason hadn't seemed to care, but it still made Nico queasy. What if Jason decided to tell Percy. Oh that would be embarrassing. No, Percy could never know how he truly felt about him. Nico wondered if his dad knew. Maybe that's why Hades was always disappointed in him, because he knew Nico was different.

Nico had volunteered to take Reyna and the statue back to Camp Half Blood. That was his first mistake. Nico hated doing nice things for people, it usually ended getting blown up in his face. This was better than the alternative though. Plus, he had promised Percy that he would take them back and stop the Romans from attacking the camp. Love really did make you do crazy things.

Nico was so tired though. He had been trapped in that jar for days with nothing to eat except for pomegranate seeds. Take Nico's word when he says the seeds weren't very filling and they reminded him of his evil stepmother, Persephone. Nico had promised though, and he wouldn't stop until he had kept that promise. So Nico shadow traveled on. Reyna wasn't much of a talker which was good because he wasn't in the talking mood. Nico wanted many things right now: a cheeseburger firstly, then to stab cupid in the face, and lastly to talk to his father. Not necessarily in that order though.

Nico didn't know how much longer he was going to be abkle shadow travel for. He needed a break. They had made it a little over half way, but still had a good 2 hours or more to go. "Let's stop for a while," Nico told to Reyna. She looked like she wanted to argue, but Reyna stopped and sat down on a large, flat rock. "What's wrong?" Nico turned to Reyna, shocked by the fact she had just spoken to him. "Nothing's wrong," Nico lied.

Nico hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he looked up to see the stars shining overhead. Nico looked next to him and realized that he was alone. Hmm finally Nico thought. Wait?! Alone. Where the Hades was Reyna and the creepy Athena statue were nowhere to be seen. Nico jumped up. Where had they gone, I mean Reyna was powerful, but not powerful enough to carry that statue back to Camp Half Blood. So where were they? That was the million dollar question of that day. Nico jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Nico whirled around, sword drawn. He relaxed when he saw that it was his father. "I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me?" Nico asked. Hades smirked and replied, "Zeus doesn't get to tell me what to do like the other Olympians." Nico, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, was extremely happy to see Hades. "What are you doing here dad? Nico asked. A look passed over Hades face that Nico had never saw before. A look that worried Nico and made his heart skip a beat. "What's wrong, dad?" Nico asked, the first time he had ever wondered if Hades was anything but a hardass. Hades put his hand on Nico's shoulder and replied, "Nico you know I'm proud of you, correct?" Nico thought he was going to faint, the world must truly be about to end because his father had just said he was proud of him.

"Nico I used to believe that you were a complete failure. I thought you were weak and didn't approve of your lifestyle choices." Hades stated. Nico flinched, especially at that last part. "And now?" Nico asked. Hades smiled a genuine smile. "Nico you have proven me wrong on every front. You have proved that one of my children has the potential to do well and have brought me great honor." Hades looked at Nico proudly. Nico blushed; his father had never complemented him before. "The statue and the girl are in an old cave about 15 minutes from here," Hades said out of nowhere. Well that was convenient; Nico at least knew where to find them now. He turned to thank his dad, but he was already gone.

Nico found the cave with no problem. Inside was pitch black, which Nico would normally love except for the fact he had no clue what nasty thing could be waiting for him on the inside. Nico drew his sword and approached the cave entrance. He felt the statue before the saw it. Literally he ran straight into the statue and busted his nose. "Typical," Nico thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nico?" Reyna's voice called from somewhere close by. Man Nico wished he had a light right now. "Where are you Reyna?" Nico called out. The only answer he got was a growl then a scream.

Hot breath hit the back of Nico's neck. He slashed blindly with his sword and hit something rock solid. Something landed beside his foot and when Nico saw it was a giant tooth, he pretty much knew they were goners. "Reyna, what is in the cave with us?" Nico asked. "It's a Vrykolakas!" Reyna yelled in his ear. "Ow my ear," Nico shouted, "What the heck is a Vrk- oh whatever you called it?" Red eyes flashed in front of Nico's vision. He took a step backwards and raised his sword, he could feel Reyna doing the same. "It's a wolf, but with the ability of what the modern world calls a vampire." Reyna explained quickly. "Well that sounds terrible and corny," Nico replied sarcastically, which he was proud of considering the situation.

Nico and Reyna stood back to back. They yelled commands at each other, "slash right, watch your right, etc." All of a sudden there was total silence. "Reyna?" Nico asked. No answer. A sharp pain coursed down Nico's right side. He had no time to stop because the weird vampire wolf thing was jumping at his face. Nico closed his eyes and swung his sword with all his might. A whimper echoed through the cave. Nico had hit the wolf in the eye. He had to act quickly. Nico chanted in greek and the wolf disappeared through the floor of the cave. He loved his son of Hades powers.

Reyna was unconscious, but alive. Nico grabbed her and put his hand on the statue, shadow traveling them all out of the cave. Despite the pain and exhaustion, Nico made it to Camp Half Blood just in time. The Romans were just descending on the strawberry fields. Man Demeter won't like that, Nico thought. Reyna took that opportune moment to wake up. She looked around her and registered where they were and what was happening. "Stop!" she yelled fiercely. Everyone stopped and stared at them. Nico gulped, but the world was turning black so he figured the Romans were the least of his worries.

Nico thought of a lot of things while he was dying. Chiron stood above him and spoke soothing words to him. Hades had known. Nico realized it now. That is why his father had told him the truth and had helped him, because he knew Nico was going to die shortly after. Surprisingly, Nico felt touched by the fact. His father really did care about him, and had at least made it known before he died. Nico had a deep regret though. He had spent the past years avoiding his feelings for Percy Jackson. Now he was dying and he wished he would have told Percy how he truly felt. Now he was never going to get the chance. "Chiron," Nico rasped. "Yes my boy," Chiron answered. "Make sure Percy knows that I loved him," Nico answered, "and that I'm sorry for everything. Make sure he knows Chiron." Chiron agreed that he would, but Nico never saw, he was already gone.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Nico watched as Percy and the other survivors walked into the entryway of Camp Half Blood. Nico smiled. He was alive. Chiron walked up to him and spoke quietly to him. Percy's face twisted in pain and Annabeth came and put a hand on his shoulder. Jason walked up and asked Percy what was going on. A look passed his face and he nodded his head and spoke. He had obviously just told Percy what had happened on our little adventure. So Percy knew now. Too bad he learned the truth weeks to late.

I returned to the underworld. My father being the god of the dead allowed me some special privileges. For example, I was allowed to listen in on the livings' conversations where others weren't allowed. This was only allowed up until a certain point, like now for example. I now knew what I wanted to know. Percy was alive and knew my secret, heard my dying words. Now I had to move on. my father was allowing me to become a judge. Which was cool I guess. Now that my living journey is over I now have to start my journey in the afterlife.

I was about to enter the gates when I heard a voice that made me stop in my tracks. Percy's voice, but what was he doing here? I turned and realized it was an Iris message. Someone was showing me Percy. I watched as he sat on the edge of my bed in the Hades cabin. Percy's face was wet with tears. "Nico," he said, "I'm so sorry. I should have been there to protect you. Nico's heart clenched. This was painful to watch, but he couldn't take his eyes away. "I can't believe I didn't realize how you felt from the start," Percy continued, "I never took the time to try and understand you. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk about this sooner. If you can hear me Nico, just know I love you too. Maybe not the same exact way, but I love you a lot none the less. I also completely understand if you want to haunt me or whatever it is that ghosts do these days." Percy stopped talking and just let himself cry. He was crying for me, Percy was crying because of me. Nico was causing Percy to experience this pain, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

After Percy pulled himself together, he spoke one last time before leaving the Hades cabin. "A promise kept with a final breath," Percy mused, "Nico you are that hero. You saved us all because you kept your promise. Thank you Nico. I will make sure that you are remembered. Everyone will know that your sacrifice is what saved the world. Goodbye Nico."

"I saved the world," Nico thought. Percy was right. I had kept my promise and the Romans had helped us instead of fighting us. That promise had cost me Nico's life, but he had accomplished the ultimate goal. He had become a true hero and gained respect from the most important person he had met, Percy. A promise kept with a final breath, well Nico decided as he moved on forever that it was all worth it.

_**Author's note: so I really don't want Nico to die, but this would be good ending for him. Now we just have to wait and see what uncle rick does in Blood of Olympus. October can't come fast enough. Review please! Also I am going to publish this under a different name as a one shot. Thanks. **_


End file.
